Objective To determine the role of LHRH in LHRH release in vitro. ABSTRACT:In a previous study we have reported that cultured LHRH neurons derived from the olfactory placode of monkey embryos release LHRH into media in a pulsatile manner at approximately 50 min intervals (Neuroscience Abst. 272.4, 1994). To further study the mechanism of LHRH pulse generation, in this experiment we have examined the effects of the LHRH agonist, Des-Gly10, (D-Ala6)-LHRH Ethylamide, on LHRH release. LHRH cells released the decapeptide hormone in a pulsatile manner at the interpulse interval 47.3 q 3.5 min. LHRH release from cultured LHRH cells was stimulated by the LHRH agonist at 10 and 100 nM consistently. These results suggest that LHRH itself may modify its pulsatility in these neurons, as shown in GT-1 cells. Keywords LHRH neurons, pulsatility, fetal monkeys, LHRH release in vitro